


Coming in from the Cold: Friday: Bug Hunt

by Ysabetwordsmith



Series: Love Is For Children [39]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #coulsonlives (Marvel), Avengers Family, Bathing/Washing, Blood and Injury, Bugs & Insects, Canon-Typical Violence, Dexterity Impairment, Drug Dealing, Food, Friendship, Gen, Herbalism, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Intimacy, Itching, Major Character Injury, Massage, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong, No Sex, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sleepiness, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith
Summary: A mission to shut down drugrunners in Brazil goes wrong.  The Avengers fare pretty well against the drugrunners, but less well against the swarms of insects guarding the compound.





	1. Don't Make Me Come Down There

**Author's Note:**

> It's after sunset where I am, so Merry Christmas Eve, people.
> 
> This story was [originally posted on Dreamwidth](https://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/11670048.html). It belongs to belongs to the series [_Love Is For Children_](http://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/9744636.html).
> 
> A note on feedback: While it's not necessary to comment on every post I make, remember that I don't know who reads/likes things if nobody says anything. Particularly on long stories, I've discovered that I get antsy if there's nothing but crickets chirping for several posts. So it helps to give me feedback at least once, even if it's just "I like this" or "This one doesn't grab me." First and last episodes are ideal if you rarely feel inspired to comment in the middle.
> 
> I also have a list of [favorite photogenic scenes](https://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/9313791.html) from the whole series for fanartists to consider, partly compiled from audience requests.

Friday morning brought a deluge of urgent SHIELD messages and phone calls about the drug scene in Brazil. Someone had been brewing things a lot more dangerous than the usual, possibly incorporating alien or otherwise exceptional inspiration. Coulson stood at his desk, answering them as fast as he could and wishing he could get away to breakfast. "Don't make me come down there," he grumbled to the hapless field agent. "You would _not_ enjoy it." Then he hung up.

The service door chimed. "Your breakfast has arrived," JARVIS announced.

"I didn't order breakfast," Coulson said.

"I know," said JARVIS. "I did. It became apparent that you would not get away in reasonable time for the morning meal. Merely pick up your tray from the cart and you may continue working."

Coulson went to the service door and retrieved his breakfast. The tray held a cup of coffee and another of orange juice, along with a carton of food. The latter opened to reveal three egg-and-cheese roll-ups, two sausage ones, and a sweet roll-up stuffed with strawberries and cream cheese. Coulson managed to eat with one hand while fielding messages with the other, and didn't bite anyone's head off.

The next chime at the door alerted Coulson that his package had arrived. It looked like a giant board, because it was. He tucked it under his arm and headed for the floor that Steve and Bucky shared.

"Hey, Phil," said Steve. "We missed you at breakfast. JARVIS said you were busy."

"Yes, I had to take care of SHIELD business," said Phil. "Look sharp; we may need to assemble today. Meanwhile, where's Bucky?"

"Here," said Bucky as he came into the room, still wrestling with the buttons on his shirt. Steve went over to him and reached his left arm around Bucky's chest to help fasten the buttons. It was hard for Bucky to manage them with his prosthetic hand.

"I brought you a present," Phil said, holding out the package.

"Great," Bucky said as he took it. Peeling off the paper only took a few moments, and then he admired the sleek wood with its smooth brown stain. "A giant ruler?"

"Aww, yeah," Steve said with a grin. "Remember, Bucky, we used to have something like this at the orphanage, to measure the kids?"

Bucky's face lit up. "So I don't have to use the lab, I can just stand against this," he said. _"Thank_ you!" He looked around, searching for a place to put it.

"Hang it on the end of the open shelves between the kitchen and living room," Steve suggested. "Then it's out of the way, but easy to access. It's such a pretty piece, it'd be a shame to hide it in a bedroom."

"That's a good idea," Bucky said. "Let me just grab some tools and we can hang this right now."

They were in the process of fitting the giant ruler to the end of the bookcase when the alarm went off and JARVIS said, "Avengers assemble!"

"Nuts," Bucky said as Steve let down the board and propped it against the shelves. "You guys go, I'll put this stuff away for now."

Captain America grabbed his shield and ran. 

Agent Coulson followed at a slower jog, checking the details on his Starkphone. Apparently the planned drug bust was going severely wrong, as the contraband gave the drugrunners enhanced abilities and also they had -- somehow -- deployed swarms of biting insects to defend the perimeter.

"I'll have to sit this one out," Bruce said to Tony as they gathered. "Hulk doesn't mix well with swarms of annoying insects."

"Yeah, I get that," Tony said. "We'll miss you, though. Gonna give Agent a hand with our six?"

"Dr. Banner and Dr. Ross are welcome to provide backup," said Coulson. "We can always use more science consultants and handlers. How's your grasp of biochemistry and entomology?"

"Good enough to get by in Brazil," Dr. Banner muttered.

The mission was, to put it bluntly, a mess. As Agent Coulson reviewed the intelligence reports, he realized that the Avengers should have been called a lot sooner. Now the drugrunners were alert, armed, and enhanced with chemicals that would have made even AIM jealous. Not to mention swarms of biting, stinging insects that had already put one field agent in the infirmary with anaphylactic shock and made the others miserable with welts.

Even with the quinjet it took longer than he liked for them to get there. Dr. Banner and Dr. Ross spent the time analyzing all the information that JARVIS could get for them, which was rather more than SHIELD had provided. Agent Coulson chose not to remark on this, and simply took advantage of it.

The first hit on the compound went better than he expected. Iron Man blasted through the roof of the building most likely to be the main lab, intent on taking control of it. Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye took on the footsoldiers. They did fine until the skirmish got into the surrounding jungle. From there it really went to hell.

Black Widow had the least trouble, easily adapting to the new form of cover. Captain America did all right, as he could work both at short and at long range, although he couldn't throw his shield as he preferred. Hawkeye was severely hindered by the dense foliage -- he couldn't get a decent line of sight on anything. The drugrunners, meanwhile, knew every inch of the jungle around their compound and used that knowledge to great effect. They kept trying to separate the team and staged multiple ambushes.

JARVIS and Agent Coulson coordinated as best they could. They managed to prevent any seriously life-threatening situations. However, the drugrunners eventually succeeded in splitting up the team. One of them even got Captain America down and tried to hack off his leg with a machete before Hawkeye looped around and skewered him. By then the damage was done.


	2. Fall Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers regroup.

"Fall back," Agent Coulson advised.

"Working on it," Captain America panted, and they staged a limping retreat back toward the compound and the quinjet.

Some of the drugrunners escaped, but Black Widow nailed their field commander. The real brains of the outfit would be back in the lab -- if he hadn't already escaped in the chaos, which Agent Coulson suspected. It would be a nuisance trying to track down all of them.

Then Iron Man detonated the main lab. 

"Do not worry, Agent Coulson, we have copies of their datafiles and samples of the contraband," JARVIS said before the handler could protest. "Captain America and Black Widow have reached the quinjet. Hawkeye remains outside to cover them, as the compound provides him with better range."

On the viewscreens, Agent Coulson could see Hawkeye picking off a few more footsoldiers. "Good," he said. "Status report on Captain America?"

"Seriously injured, but not in life-threatening danger," said JARVIS. "Black Widow has retrieved the first aid kit and is currently field-testing the new Bannertech skin glue. The machete wielder is in SHIELD custody; his condition is critical and he may not survive."

Dr. Banner had been working on a variety of things intended to work with the nonstandard traits of his team members. They _needed_ top-notch first aid supplies, and the conventional goods just didn't always work as intended. The skin glue, derived from algae, could close even major wounds quickly and was compatible with enhanced flesh.

By the time the Avengers got home, Steve had healed enough to limp into his apartment in search of a shower. If he had been bitten or stung, the welts had already disappeared. Clint had so many bug bites that he was about to scratch his skin off. Natasha had some, but fewer than most of the other agents. The Iron Man armor had protected Tony, except for a couple of bites where bugs had gotten through a damaged plate. 

"How come _you_ didn't get eaten alive?" Tony asked Natasha. One hand scratched at his midriff under the t-shirt that read, _I do all my own stunts_.

The slogan brought a smile to Phil's face after the hard day. He had made himself comfortable in a shirt that read, _Nerf-Herder_. Most of the Avengers had turned out to be nerds of one flavor or another, so it fit in nicely.

"Always with the questions, _почемучка,"_ Natasha replied. "Most insects dislike the taste of me."

"That's probably for the best," Bruce said as he came in. "The last thing we need is modified insects biting a modified human and turning into something even less predictable."

"So how exactly did you find out that Hulk doesn't like swarms of bugs?" Clint asked. Like Tony, he was scratching himself.  
Bruce mumbled something. 

"Say again?" Clint asked.

"He, uh, kind of beat to death a hive of killer bees." Bruce looked away.

_"... how?"_ Clint said, staring at him.

"We got lost in the jungle, he was hungry, and they had honey. Which they did not wish to share. He really hated having them try to crawl into his nose and mouth. You know killer bees, once something triggers them, they just keep coming," Bruce said.

"So the bees hulked out on him, and he just kept swatting them until he mashed them all to paste?" Clint said. He scratched off one of the scabs on his arm. "Wow." 

"May the better Hulk win," Bruce said with a chuckle. "Stop scratching yourself, Clint, you're bleeding."

"But it itches," Clint whined.

"Histamines will do that to you," Bruce said. "Why don't you come to my apartment and let me fix that? You too, Natasha, if you want."

"That is an excellent idea," Phil said. He collected Clint and Natasha, steering them firmly to the elevator.

When they reached Bruce's floor, he said, "Come on in. Let's start with an oatmeal bath to soothe the skin. Clint, you can use my bathroom. Natasha, you can borrow Betty's."

Betty herself was still at SHIELD poring over equipment scavenged from what labs hadn't gone up in flames.

"Are you sure she will not mind?" Natasha said, twisting her hands together.

"Yes, this fits the 'medical necessity' clause in our discussion about privacy," Bruce said.

"This way, Natasha," said Phil. Betty had invited him to her suite on Bruce's floor when he was teaching her handler skills, so he knew his way around.

"I really want to curl up on that and take a nap," Natasha said as they passed the round couch in Betty's sitting room. 

"Another time, perhaps," Phil said, steering Natasha into the sleek modern bathroom. It had soothing blue walls, brown stone counters, and creamy tiles on the floor. The sinks were made of smoky blue glass. A large walk-in shower filled one corner, and a generous bathtub stood beside it. Phil admired the personal touches, like the ceramic vase and the sea turtle soap dish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bannertech skin glue that Bruce made for the Avengers is [similar to this](https://www.businessinsider.com/a-17-year-old-invented-vetigel-stops-bleeding-instantly-2015-6).
> 
> Tony's t-shirt says "[I do all my own stunts](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/31hLWzoI6iL.jpg)."
> 
> Phil is wearing a t-shirt that says "[Nerf Herder](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41KH8Xvy1rL._SX342_.jpg)." 
> 
> [_Pochemuchka_](https://web.archive.org/web/20140310134623/https://pochemuchkas.wordpress.com/) – A _pochemuchka_ (Russian: _почемучка)_ is a person, often a child, who asks a lot of questions. The word was inspired by a well-known Russian children’s book titled Alyosha Pochemuchka, which tells the story of a highly inquisitive five- or six-year-old boy. The name, in turn, comes from the Russian _pochemu (почему),_ meaning “why.”
> 
> In Betty's suite of Bruce's quarters, she has a [two-person round couch](https://exoticcouches.weebly.com/uploads/5/2/7/5/52752023/s905286737875961900_p6_i1_w490.jpeg). See [Betty's bathroom](http://infinitieslounge.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/fantastic-blue-and-brown-bathroom-designs-13-attractive-bathroom-colors-brown-and-blue-unique-green-color-ideas-fresh-on.jpg). Her [soap dish](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/60/cd/81/60cd81ff75190d880606762454f25dba--teal-green-soap-dishes.jpg) has a turtle on it.


	3. Relaxing in a Whole Different Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil helps Natasha set up her bath, then goes to check on Clint and Bruce.

"Now what?" Natasha asked, although she sat down on the rim of the luxurious bathtub.

"JARVIS, voice mode -- what did Dr. Banner mean about an oatmeal bath?" Phil asked.

A spotlight pointed to a drawer near the shower. "Find the mason jar with the oatmeal bath powder. Use the one-quarter cup scoop to pour a measure into warm running bath water. Soak for twenty minutes to relieve itchy skin," JARVIS replied.

Phil started the bath running and waved a hand under the spigot to make sure the water was warm rather than hot. Then he added the oatmeal powder. The water turned milky, giving off the sweet fragrance of lavender and chamomile. "All right, get undressed, climb in, and soak for a while," he said. "I'm going to go check on Clint."

Bruce's bathroom looked nothing like Betty's. The whole thing was a wet room lined with tiles of warm brown stone. The shower area had a small stone tub for sitting and soaking, along with rainshower grills overhead and another bench along the wall with all the nozzles and grab bars. A cluster of tropical plants stood in the corner. Beyond that lay another, larger bathtub with fountains spurting into it and a couple of waterproof chairs beside it for lounging. The space was relaxing in a whole different way.

Bruce was sitting on the wide ledge of the main tub, holding onto Clint. "Oh good, I hoped you'd come in here," Bruce said when he saw Phil. "I gave Clint some antihistamines and now he's falling asleep on me."

"Yes, those usually make him drowsy," Phil said. "Do you want to hold him up, or wash him? He's all over mud in addition to the bug bites."

"I'll hold, you wash," Bruce said. "I gave him a quick rinse in the shower before I put him in the tub, but that's not enough to get all the jungle off him. Just be gentle with the bug bites, he scratched through a lot of them."

"I'll take care," Phil promised. He took off his shirt and sat down on the edge of the tub. Then he wet a washcloth and started tenderly blotting the dirt off of Clint's skin. Clint had gone pliant in the warm water, a definite improvement over the earlier whining. _I hope he feels better, or at least less awful,_ Phil mused.

"How's Natasha doing?" Bruce asked.

"I set up the oatmeal bath for her and left her to it," Phil said. "I think she'll be fine. She doesn't have nearly as many bites as Clint. Could you send the recipe for your bath powder over to SHIELD? A lot of our agents are about as bad off as Clint, and some are worse."

"I don't know if they'll go for it, most of them don't understand herbal medicine very well, but it's worth a try," Bruce said. "JARVIS, voice mode -- send SHIELD medical the recipe for my oatmeal bath."

"Done," JARVIS said.

Eventually a bird call lilted through the air, and Bruce said, "That's the timer. Up and out, Clint."

The archer was half-asleep and floppy, but they managed to get him out of the tub.

"Put him on the shower bench so we can rinse him off," Bruce said, then used the handheld nozzle to wash away the few grains of oatmeal clinging to Clint's body. "Phil, your turn to prop him up."

"I've got him," Phil said. He held Clint steady while Bruce fetched a bottle of something greenish-brown.

"Oh, ugh, what is that?" Clint complained. "It smells like a swamp!"

"That would be because I made it from swamp plants," Bruce said as he dabbed it over Clint's skin. "It's mostly jewelweed and a few other things in a base of aloe vera."

"You managed to preserve _jewelweed?"_ Clint said, giving Bruce a look of complete respect. "That stuff is amazing, but ... _how?_ I didn't think it would keep, I've only ever used it fresh."

Bruce launched into a ramble that lasted as long as it took to coat Clint's body with the gel. Phil couldn't follow much of it, but he was glad that they had someone who could make all kinds of convenient things like this.

"Here, wrap him in this for now," Bruce said, handing Phil a terrycloth bathrobe. "I'm going to go throw some towels on the floor."

"What for?" Clint said.

"Massage helps the body to flush out toxins, including histamines," said Bruce. "It's another way to fix the bug bites."

"I don't think I'm up to that," Clint says. "I'm doing better, but my skin still feels like it's going to crawl off me."

"Don't worry, I can rub your back and affect your whole body," Bruce said as he picked up some towels. "You don't have bug bites on your back because your armor protected it."

The exposed areas of Clint had gotten the worst of it. His arms looked like a cobblestone road. Phil could tell that the swelling was already starting to go down, though. If massage would do more good on top of the antihistamines and the oatmeal, he was all for it. All they had to do was coax Clint into trying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a [soothing oatmeal bath recipe](https://theherbalacademy.com/soothing-oatmeal-bath-recipe/) for insect bites and other itchy skin conditions.
> 
> [Bruce's bathroom](https://homedesignideas.xyz/wp-content/uploads/images/spa-bathroom-makeover-ideas-bathroom-ideas-spa-bathroom-makeover.jpg) includes rainshowers, a shower bench, a washing bathtub, and a soaking bathtub.
> 
> [Jewelweed](https://learnaboutherbs.com/jewelweed.htm) is a fantastic herbal treatment for itches. People have tried preserving it in many ways, and none of them seem to work as well as the fresh stuff. But the plant itself is very juicy, similar to aloe vera in that regard, so gel is a possibility.
> 
> Massage works great for flushing out [histamines](https://www.massageheights.com/blog/how-can-massage-therapy-help-with-your-allergy-symptoms/) and [toxins](https://www.pacificcollege.edu/news/blog/2014/07/15/massage-detoxification). Long, light strokes (effleurage) provide the most benefit without irritating sensitive tissues. One time we did a massage workshop at a campground and our door guard got eaten alive by mosquitoes, leaving silver dollar-sized welts. We offered a massage by way of apology -- and the next morning, the bites were no more than tiny pink flecks.


	4. Much More Relaxed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gives Clint a backrub that puts him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on feedback: While it's not necessary to comment on every post I make, remember that I don't know who reads/likes things if nobody says anything. Particularly on long stories, I've discovered that I get antsy if there's nothing but crickets chirping for several posts. So it helps to give me feedback at least once, even if it's just "I like this" or "This one doesn't grab me." First and last episodes are ideal if you rarely feel inspired to comment in the middle.
> 
> I also have a list of [favorite photogenic scenes](https://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/9313791.html) from the whole series for fanartists to consider, partly compiled from audience requests.

Phil managed to get his cranky archer bundled into the bathrobe, then led him out of the bathroom. Clint shuffled along without much energy.

"Come and lie down," Bruce invited, patting the towels. 

"Sure this'll work?" Clint mumbled.

"It has before," Bruce assured him.

"Mmmkay," Clint said.

Phil helped Clint stretch out. When he peeled off the bathrobe, Bruce draped towels over most of Clint's body, leaving just his back exposed.

"Long, smooth strokes," Bruce said. "I think you'll like this. I don't need to do any heavy kneading tonight."

Natasha padded by wearing one of Betty's bathrobes, her long red hair wrapped in a towel. She seemed much more relaxed. "Night," she said, and everyone murmured a reply.

Bruce opened a bottle of massage oil, which released a fragrant cloud of spice. He poured a little into his palm to warm it. "This encourages circulation and boosts the antihistamine effects," he said.

"Mmm ... smells nice," Clint said. "What is it?"

"Rosemary, ginger, and ginkgo in a base of light olive oil," Bruce said, smoothing it over Clint's back. It covered up the swampy smell of the jewelweed gel from earlier.

Clint gave a deep sigh of appreciation. "Love how warm your hands are."

Phil watched patiently as Bruce stroked up and trailed down the broad expanse of skin, setting up a steady rhythm. The strokes followed the pattern of Clint's breathing, up on the exhale and down on the inhale. Soon Clint melted into wordless relaxation.

Bruce kept an eye on Clint's skin tone. Now and then he pressed his fingers against Clint's arm or the side of his neck to check the circulation. Murmured conversation with JARVIS filled in other details.

There wasn't much to see, watching it closely -- just Bruce's hands making their leisurely path over Clint's back. When Phil looked away for a few minutes, though, he could see subtle changes when he looked back. Clint's skin definitely seemed less irritated now than when he first got home. Bruce hummed happily over his work.

Then Clint began to snore.

"Well, I guess that worked," Bruce said. He gave Clint a gentle nudge. "Time to get up and head for bed."

Clint just snored louder.

"I don't think you'll get him up," Phil said. "Don't worry, I've got this."

"Okay," Bruce said. He draped a towel over Clint's back, blotting away the excess oil.

Phil checked the status of the other Avengers. Then he called Bucky and said, "Could you come to Bruce's apartment?"

"Yeah, probably," said Bucky. "I got Steve to sleep, and I think he's too worn out to wake up if I leave. What do you need?"

"Bruce put Clint to sleep, and he's not waking up," Phil explained. "We need someone to carry Clint to bed."

"Also Natasha is less likely to stab me than anyone else," Bucky said.

"That too," Phil agreed. He helped Bruce get Clint into some sleep clothes. People kept conking out in Bruce's apartment, so he kept things to fit everyone.

A few minutes later, Bucky came into the room on little cat feet. He scooped up Clint, who snuggled into him and promptly began drooling on Bucky's shoulder. 

Bruce reached up to tuck a hand towel under Clint's head. "Here, this should save your shirt."

"Thanks," Bucky said, and carried Clint out of the room.

Phil checked the Avengers again. Most of them were either down for the night or headed that way. Tony was in his workshop, but his display had status bars indicating food intake, estimated repair time on the suit, and probable time of collapse. Sprinkled along the timelines were little flags indicating when JARVIS would issue reminders. Everything was well in hand.

"JARVIS, bring up the SHIELD status on mission followups," Phil said, the last word cracking around an enormous yawn.

His Starkphone went dark in his hand.

"I regret to disrupt your work plans, Phil, but it is late and the paperwork will still be there in the morning," JARVIS said from a nearby speaker. "Please retire now before you overstrain yourself. I have left a little something by your door for you."

Phil looked at his dark phone, then looked at the speaker. He decided it was not worth trying to argue or hack around the nanny block just to get a head start on paperwork. "Okay, you win." 

Besides, he really wanted to find out what JARVIS had left for him.

Phil found a little extra energy to pick up his feet on the way to his apartment. The smell reached him as soon as the elevator doors opened. He hurried forward.

There on a cart by his door was a go-cup of white chocolate steamed milk, a plate of apple butter French toast sticks with extra apple butter for dipping, and a fruit cup. Phil's mouth watered. It was exactly what he needed, a little delicious fuel but not too heavy.

"Thank you, JARVIS," he said as he picked up the cup of steamed milk. "This is perfect."

"You are most welcome," JARVIS replied. "Sleep well, Phil."

Phil didn't even notice the chamomile until he was halfway down the cup. He rolled a sip in his mouth, then decided that he liked it for a nightcap. Phil stuffed the last French toast stick in his mouth and used his finger to extract the last of the apple butter from its tiny cup. Then he chugged the rest of the milk.

By then he was nearly asleep on his feet. Phil fumbled his way through his bathroom routine, then barely managed to shuck off his clothes before falling into bed. The lights dimmed automatically, carrying him down into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This recipe for [Rosemary and Ginger Massage Oil](https://ascensionkitchen.com/rosemary-and-ginger-oil-for-circulation/) includes a list of other herbs that can be added. Bruce's version adds [ginkgo](https://monq.com/eo/nootropics/ginkgo-biloba-overlooked-smart-drug/), a [natural antihistamine](https://www.globalhealingcenter.com/natural-health/top-5-natural-antihistamines/). And of course, it smells fantastic.
> 
> JARVIS has used a [basic steamer recipe](https://www.thespruceeats.com/basic-steamer-recipe-766075) to make [White Chocolate Steamed Milk](https://www.dairygoodness.ca/recipes/white-chocolate-steamer), and then added [chamomile](https://www.thespruceeats.com/types-of-chamomile-766430). He also leaves a plate of [Apple Butter Cinnamon French Toast Sticks](https://www.halfbakedharvest.com/apple-butter-cinnamon-french-toast-sticks/) with [apple butter](https://detoxinista.com/how-to-make-apple-butter/) and a [fruit cup](https://vegetarianmamma.com/apple-blueberry-salad-glutenfree-vegan-raw/). That's a soothing bedtime snack for someone who's been running around all day and worrying more than eating.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy recipes for [Easy Breakfast Roll-Ups](http://homecookingmemories.com/easy-breakfast-roll-ups/), [Breakfast Egg Rolls](http://www.tablespoon.com/recipes/breakfast-egg-rolls/c87b57ba-68ed-448f-974e-276f639b209c), and [Strawberry Cheese Roll-Ups](http://easytoddlermeals.com/2015/07/strawberry-cheese-rollups/).
> 
> This is [Bucky's height ruler](http://cdn.tradingphrases.com/images/D/Dsmall.jpg). See it in [different situations](http://cdn.tradingphrases.com/images/P/Finish.jpg).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for "Coming in from the Cold: Friday: Bug Hunt"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240723) by [Lehorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehorin/pseuds/Lehorin)




End file.
